Black Butterfly
by Rayne Crimson
Summary: OneShot-This was for him, not for them. It wasn't for anybody but him. He was the one who deserved this. He was the one who I was in debt to. He was the one that I missed so much.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This is my fourth and last SasuHina one-shot I hope you'll enjoy this one as well as the other three SasuHina one-shots. I wrote this one-shot as a result of the emotional load I've been carrying for a long time. Also, this is told from Hinata's POV. Hope you like it and enjoy:)

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own NARUTO

* * *

**

Black Butterfly

* * *

The clock chimed twelve, and I felt my whole body stop. My breathing ceased, and I didn't dare move. The tears, I felt them again, pooling in my eyes and threatening to spill over. The beginning of the end was here once again. There was only so much progress I could make in those eight months before it all was to be washed away. Every year during every December, it was always the same. Four years later, and I was still feeling the aftermath of what happened. At least now, though, I was more prepared. I didn't have to call an ambulance now, when I felt the pain rip through my chest. My breathing was still unsteady, but unlike the times before, I could still get oxygen in and out.

Only one thing didn't change. I still felt like I was dying again. It was December, December fourth. The day before it.... They still wouldn't talk to me. We had tried so many times to mend the broken pieces back together, but there was only so much emotional strain both of us could handle. Soon they all just moved away. At first, they called, but then, I suppose they realized that they didn't have to. I wasn't their responsibility anymore. Or maybe I finally convinced them that I'd be just fine. Maybe they couldn't tell truth from lies anymore.

The pain seared through me again, as my eyes scanned the room. I had forgotten to put the pictures on the dresser face down again. His face was everywhere. I can't even look out the window without seeing his face, distorted in the glass. And I can still hear that scream. It's lingering everywhere around me. It all felt so familiar, but some how, that ripping sensation, it was stronger now. Can't anyone just lie to me and tell me he was all right?

The pain hits me so badly, and I'm headed for the floor. I won't shed a tear, but I can't stop myself from the scream that summons in the back of my throat. It echoes so loudly in the small room. It's always the same sound, always, always, always...oh; my heart will break with the sound that surrounds me. It's always the same. His name was always on my lips, poison ready to kill me. There was nothing in the world that could stop this.

Crying out for help was useless now.

My eyes were closed shut, in a feeble attempt to block him face from my mind. It was useless. I'm home, I'm home, crying for him now, but no one cares anymore. It's my fault. It's always been my fault. They blamed me, openly, for what happened. Wasn't this pain enough? No, no, they had to remind me. The pain, it's been lingering around for so long, but I suppose they're all under the impression that I've grown numb.

_Where'd you go? Where'd you go?_

The gasping, it's still as constant as before. I'm scrambling up from the floor, my hands going in every which way, searching for the keys. Every night on a Monday and now it's December fourth. I'm stumbling my way out the door, flipping off every light in the house. My sweater is hanging on the coat rack, but I don't bother. My cardigan will do just fine. Everything will do just fine.  
The car is waiting in the driveway, taunting me, teasing me...I can't resist the temptation, and the second that engine flares up, I know exactly which way to go. The streets are empty, and my headlights reflect off of everything. I'm out of the city, away from the bright shining lights and neon signs. The bridge is just ahead, below the river.

Oh, how he loved the river. It was that day when he couldn't stay away from the river's edge. That scream, it should have warned me. I had closed my eyes just for a second, and then I heard the water awake. I can still see that face, floating underneath the water's waves. It had been a slightly moody day, and after the incident, it had become so much more. Breathe for me, breathe for me, I tried, but you just wouldn't wake up.

Now, standing on the edge of the bridge, I can see what you saw in the river. It looks so peaceful, so outstandingly beautiful, and I understand why you wanted to feel the water against your skin so badly. I can feel the want, the desire, right now. I didn't even bother with a note. The date should be enough for everyone.

Everyone who took him away.

This was for him, not for them. It wasn't for anybody but him. He was the one who deserved this. He was the one who I was in debt to. He was the one that I missed so much.

One, two, three...

The pain stopped the second I was in the air. And when my feet first hit the water, and my whole body was dragged under, I knew that this was it. I knew that I was going to be just fine, because I was going to be with him again.

I was no longer dying.

I couldn't stay away from that river's edge.

* * *

**This has been my fourth and last SasuHina one-shot I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it and hope you will continue to read my other one-shots and stories.  
Until Next Time, Seeya:)**


End file.
